John Lupin
John Lupin is the husband to muggle-born witch Anne Amell . John is the father to werewolf/Half-blood wizard Remus Lupin. He is the father in-law to Muggle-bron witch Dorcas Meadowes and later on the father in-law to metamorphagus/half-blood witch Nymphadora Tonks. He is the grandfather to half-blood witch Felicity Meadowes and metamorphous/half-blood wizard Teddy Lupin. Biography Early Life John Lupin is a Pure-blood wizard born in August 25,1930. While John was young his parents always told him that all wizards and witches are equal as long as they are only that. All other types of wizards like giant -wizard mixes or those wizards with lycanthrope are below the wizarding world. All other creatures except for pure magic witches or wizards is below John. His parents views will later on pay a great toll on John's sons life. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During John's first year at Hogwarts he was sorted into Gryffinor the house of the brave. John was very loud spoken and often would speak his mind to others. Year 2 During John's second year at Hogwarts John joins the dualing club to advance his skills. John loved to watch all the quidditchh matches due to the fact that his roommates all played on the team. Year 3 John joins the debate team at Hogwarts where he manages to piss off an older classmate seventh year Syltherin Fenrir Greyback, the pair will later on remeet in their adult life. Year 4 John become Debate team Vice president. Year 5 During John's fifth year at Hogwarts during the sorting ceremony he first lays eyes on his future wife Anne Amell get sorted into Ravenclaw. The pair never meets in Hogwarts. Year 6 John now holds the title of debate champion and becomes the president of the club. Year 7 John graduates Hogwarts with 5 OWLS. After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts in 1947 John went on to join the Ministry of Magic Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In 1954 Anne met John Lupin and the two soon began to date and got engaged a year later in 1955.Anne went on to marry John in the summer of 1956 and 4 years later went on to have one son Remus . When John's son Remus was 4 years old ,John re-encounters former school mate Fenrir Greyback. John treats Fenrir like he is scum due to his Lycanthrophe status. On the night of the full moon Fenrir Greyback pays a visit to the Lupins house and turns four year old Remus into Lycanthrope by biting him. Ever since that night John and Anne have had difficulites seeing things eye to eye and often put on a hapyy family persaude on for their friends and son. Physical Appearance John is described as having sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Personality and Traits John is very opinionated and strong minded. Relationships Family Anne Lupin Ann is the wife to John Lupin the pair met while out of Hogwarts at a coffee shop in 1954.. Ann is 4 years younger than John,but despite the age gap there was instant chemistry.In 1955 after a year of dating John proposed to Anne at the same coffee shop that they met at and in 1956 they were married in a garden. Remus Lupin Remus is John and Ann's only son. Magical Abilities and Skills John is a really talented wizard. Gallery Tom-Hiddleston-ShortList-2015-Cover-Photo-Shoot-005-800x1199.jpg tumblr_nwfj9z9SWg1u7nkuvo1_540.jpg tumblr_o3zahvzUWH1ugo54no8_1280.jpg John.jpg MV5BMTEwNjE0Njg2MTReQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDEyODM1ODc@._V1_UY317_CR1,0,214,317_AL_.jpg tom-hiddleston-swift-07mar17-01.jpg Lupin Lupin Category:Lupin Family Category:Pure-Blood John